Second Change
by Leomi no Kitsune
Summary: Ia tahu bahwa ia tak pantas untuk hidup di dunia karena dosa yang ditanggung oleh punggungnya, namun bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mendapat kesempatan kedua kan? Ini adalah sebuah taruhan di mana kesempatan kedua akan terpakai dengan hasil mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan atau sebaliknya?


A/N: fanfic pertama di fandom Crossover Harry Potter dengan Naruto, dan mencoba melepaskan kungkungan yang bernama WB melalui fanfic ini. Mohon bantuannya ^_^

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter punya J.K Rowling dan Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Author Newbie, OOC, tidak pernah lepas dari typos, mungkin akan ada sedikit slash? dll.**

**Chara: Itachi Uchiha dan Harry Potter**

**Genre: Friends and Family**

**Second Change by Leomi no Kitsune**

**P.S: Leo gak suka yang namanya plagiarisme jadi hargailah karya seorang Author yang sudah susah payah menulis, dalam artian no photo copy apalagi tanpa seijin yang menulis.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Itachi Pov**

Gelap

Hanya itulah yang bisa aku lihat di sekelilingku.

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Heh, pertanyaan konyol sudah jelas-jelas aku mengetahui bahwa aku sudah mati. Mati dalam pelukan adikku yang bodoh, yang akan menyerang desa karena diriku. Tapi meskipun begitu aku tetap menyayangi nya. Karena dia adalah adikku.

Sekarang aku di mana? Di surga atau… neraka?

Aku berharap sih ada di surga namun entah mengapa harapanku itu terasa muluk. Bagaimana tidak? Aku adalah pembunuh yang dengan kejinya membunuh mereka yang menyayangiku. Membohongi adik yang polos dengan mengatakan bahwa ia lemah dan bodoh, menyakitinya dengan kata-kata bahwa ia adalah orang tak berguna,menyiksa nya dengan memperlihatkan bagaimana dengan mudahnya aku membunuh, bahkan aku membunuh kedua orang tuaku di hadapannya.

Tapi aku melakukannya demi kebaikan dirinya. Melindunginya dari perseteruan kudeta Uchiha dengan desa Konoha. Lebih baik ia membenci diriku seorang dari pada ia membenci banyak orang karena perang.

Aku tidak mau adikku hidup selamanya dalam dendam terhadap siapa pun. Hanya aku, hanya aku yang boleh ia benci. Meskipun tadi Sasuke bilang ia akan menghancurkan desa Konoha tapi aku yakin, memori yang telah kuberikan semua beserta pikiran ku tentang apa yang kujalani selama aku hidup akan di mengerti olehnya. Ia akan berada di pihak yang benar, karena bagaimanapun aku adalah kakaknya ia pasti mengerti harapan yang kuinginkan.

Tiba-tiba ada setitik cahaya,mataku menyipit ketika menyadari cahaya tersebut yang semakin lama semakin terang. Lalu aku pun menutup mata karena silaunya cahaya tersebut.

Membuka mata dengan perlahan menyesuaikan dengan sinar cahaya tadi, pandangan ku semakin jelas. Tadi yang kulihat hanya kegelapan saja sekarang yang kulihat hanya ruang kosong putih. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini.

Sebenarnya ini di mana sih?

Melihat sekeliling memastikan ada benda atau apapun itu, akan tetapi hasilnya nihil disini memang tidak ada apa-apa.

Kurasakan sekarang seperti ada yang memperhatikan ku, aku pun menoleh dan agak terkejut ketika melihat ada seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum.

**Itachi End PoV**

Wanita itu berjalan dengan perlahan menuju Itachi. Dengan anggunnya sehingga memukau pria tersebut namun tidak di perlihatkan ekspresinya. Masih tetap datar tidak menunjukkan emosi sedikitpun. Lalu wanita cantik itu berhenti beberapa langkah di depan Itachi.

"Apakah benar namamu adalah Itachi?" tanya wanita itu dengan suara merdunya.

Itachi terdiam ia memperhatikan dengan waspada siapa gerangan wanita dihadapannya. Memastikan apakah ia mengenalinya atau tidak. Tapi ia meyakinkan kan bahwa ia memang tidak mengenali wanita bergaun putih panjang tersebut.

Wanita tersebut menunggu jawaban dari orang di hadapannya. Ia mengerti dengan sikap waspada dari pria tersebut.

Setelah memastikan ia menjawab, "Dari mana kau mengetahui namaku?" dengan sedikit sekali memberi nada curiga.

Wanita tersebut tertawa dengan elegannya, lalu menjawab "Perkenalkan aku Lily Potter nee Evans. Aku yang memintamu untuk kesini lewat sihir"

Mengerutkan dahi,

"Sihir?" ia tidak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Lily.

"Ah, aku lupa bahwa kau dari dimensi yang berbeda" Lily memperlihat kan ekspresi dimana ia melupakan sesuatu.

Itachi terdiam kembali. Ia bingung dengan apa yang di katakana oleh orang yang bernama Lily tersebut. Menunggu penjelasan orang di depannya hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan.

"Bukankah kau mempunyai harapan untuk hidup kembali Itachi?"

Mengangguk dengan perlahan masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan.

"Maukah kau menjaga anakku?"

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

Cukup sudah Itachi semakin tidak mengerti, iapun menyampaikan pikirannya tersebut.

Menghela napas wanita tersebut berjalan, lalu berdiri disamping Itachi.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya dari awal"

Menghela napas, Lily seperti orang yang sedang membawa beban berat di pundaknya. Seperti itulah pendapat Itachi.

"Aku mempunyai seorang suami dan anak, sekarang berumur sekitar satu tahun. Kami hidup dalam kebahagiaan", Itachi melirik kesamping dan melihat ekspresi bahagia terpatri di wajah cantik itu.

"Namun, kebahagiaan kami lenyap ketika kami mengetahui bahwa ada musuh yang mengincar kami. Lebih tepatnya anak ku yang di incar untuk di bunuhnya. Hanya karena sebuah ramalan anakku menjadi korbannya. Tentu saja kami bersembunyi karena musuh kami itu terlampau kuat"

Ekspresi Lily berubah menjadi sendu, ada rasa sakit terpancar dari matanya.

"Ku kira kami telah bersembunyi di tempat aman, tidak ada yang mengetahui tempat kami bersembunyi kecuali para sahabat kami. Tapi ternyata kami bisa di temukan oleh dia"

Sekarang terlihat mata Lily berkaca-kaca.

Dan inilah yang di benci oleh Itachi, ia tidak suka melihat wanita menangis karena itu mengingatkannya dengan Mikoto. Ibunya. Ia pun memeluk Lily yang telah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku dan suamiku berusaha untuk melindunginya. Dan ternyata memang berhasil, suatu mukjizat kami bisa melindunginya meskipun bayarannya adalah nyawa kami berdua", ada rasa haru meskipun sakit karena tidak bisa menjaga anaknya sampai dewasa dari diri Lily. Itachi bisa merasakannya.

"Sebelum aku mati aku merapal sihir di mana bisa memanggil seseorang yang sudah mati namun berharap kehidupan lebih baik berpihak kepadanya, dan aku berdoa siapapun dia aku ingin orang tersebut bisa menjaga anakku-"

"-Jadi maksudmu…"

"-Ya, karena kau memiliki harapan untuk hidup kembali kau bisa disini, namun berbeda dimensi. Dan aku meminta dengan sangat untuk menjaga anakku dari dia musuh ku dan suamiku," Lily pun memandang dengan pandangan memohon kepada Itachi yang masih mencerna hal tersebut.

Itachi termenung memikirkannya, memang ia masih ingin mempunyai harapan hidup. Namun ia bimbang untuk menerima tawaran tersebut. Karena belum tentu kehidupan yang akan di jalaninya akan lebih baik dari pada kehidupan nya dulu. Ini tidak pasti. Ada taruhan dimana hidupnya akan lebih baik atau sebaliknya. Di tambah beban di mana ia harus menjaga seseorang.

"Bagaimana?"

lamunan Itachi buyar ketika orang dihadapannya bertanya. Ia melihat wajah wanita tersebut, entah mengapa seperti menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan. Dan ia memang menginginkan sebuah kehidupan yang bahagia. Jujur saja ia tergiur untuk menerimanya.

"Aku…"

Lily menunggu dengan sabarnya, karena wanita tersebut tahu bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang sulit. Tidak mudah bagi seseorang yang sudah mati, tiba-tiba di sodorkan sebuah kehidupan yang berbeda dimensi di mana belum tentu tempat ia hidup akan lebih baik dari pada kehidupannya semula.

"…"

Menelan ludah agak bimbang-

"Aku akan menerimanya"

-meskipun masih ada keraguan di dalam hatinya. Ia sudah berpikir dengan matangnya.

"Kau yakin?", Lily bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa Itachi tidak ragu dengan pilihannya. Ia tidak memaksa Itachi karena pria itu berhak menolaknya.

Hening

"Ya aku yakin. Aku menerimanya, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga seperti ini", suara Itachi sekarang lebih mantap. Terlihat kepercayaan dalam dirinya. Ia tahu ini sebuah taruhan, belum tentu kehidupan yang akan ia terima ini lebih baik. Namun ini kesempatannya untuk hidup kembali, seperti apa yang telah di katakannya ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakannya.

Sebenarnya Lily agak terkejut, akan tetapi ia senang dengan keputusan Itachi. Tangisnya berubah dari yang sedih menjadi terharu.

"Terima kasih"

Lily segera memeluk Itachi dengan sangat erat, mengucapkan kata-kata syukur dan terimakasih berkali-kali. Itachi pun balas memeluk, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari wanita yang di peluknya. Kehangatan seorang ibu.

Setelah itu kembali cahaya menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sebelum Itachi menutup mata karena silau ia mendengar suara samar-samar dari Lily "Namanya….-Potter", terlihat senyuman terpatri di bibir wanita itu yang terlihat sangat bahagia sekali.

'Potter huh?'

**TBC or End?**

* * *

A/N: Leo tahu ini pendek -_- tapi ini baru prolog. Ada yang mau bantu Leo buat nentuin tongkat sihir buat Itachi? Jujur aja Leo bingung soalnya Leo belum pernah jualan tongkat sihir XD. Leo pun sebagai manusia biasa menmbutuhkan kritik, saran dan ide dari kalian agar tulosan Leo lebih baik dari sebelumnya, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan kalau ada kesalahan dari tulisan Leo.

**So review please?**

**Leomi, 03-06-2014**


End file.
